The Nerd and The Wolf
by DEREK-FREAKIN-HALE-IS-MINE
Summary: It sounds kind of basic, but it's not. It was gonna be a one shot, but it was kind long...so I broke it down! ' "Already forgiven." She smiled at me. I smiled back at her. I leaned in and she copied my movement. We were so close, and then she pulled away,"uh…"she squeaked. She cleared her throat and stuttered out,"so, uh, your geometry looks great. Except problem six."'
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! So, this story is inspired by the Elizabethan Period! Well, the reason why is in the story! If you can tell me what it is at the end of the story, I'll do whatever you want. Please review! Flames are welcomed! **

* * *

I growled quietly and threw my stuff into the chair beside mine. How do I always end up in the office? Oh yeah, that's right, Mr. Peller doesn't like to see me play basketball.

He insist that my grades are horrible therefore I can't play basketball. He told me that I need to get a tutor. In return I told him he needs to get laid.

He sent me here and I now, I have detention and have to wait for my tutor to show up. I growled again and shut my eyes.

"Well, well. If it isn't the temperamental jock. Got caught using steroids?" A voice taunted.

My face turned into a scowl,"no. I don't need them." Since I'm a werewolf. I opened my eyes and a girl with red hair pulled back in a crown braid, green eyes, pale skin, and her make up light, but noticeable. She was doing the natural look I guess.

"Shocker. Considering how impotent you're becoming. Coach rarely let's you get of the bench."

"Yeah, because of you nerds ruining the whole school, I have to get a tutor and raise my grades to at least a C."

"Awe, poor baby. The world could do without you jocks."

I was gonna remark, but the counselor came out of her office,"Ah! Helena! You're here for your pupil? Well, you were just talking to him."

We faced each other with a burning anger in our eyes. She turned around and strained out a,"yay!"

"Come on, Big Shot." She grumbled, leaving out the office. I reluctantly got up and followed her to the library.

When I caught up to her she was already setting up…things. "What class are you failing in the most?"

"They're about the same." I answered. She rolled her eyes, and the message was clear in her eyes,"of course."

"Listen," she started. "I hate you, you hate me. I can't stand your presence, and you want to burn the ground I walk on. I didn't ask to be your tutor, and I know sure as heck you didn't want me to be your tutor. So, you can make our life a whole lot easier if you drop the usual level of conceitedness and tell me what you need to get done so we can go our separate ways."

"I will as soon as you take the stick out of your butt." I shot back.

"Why you little-"She was about to start before stopping abruptly,"yeah. Yeah, you're right. Sorry. Take a seat. Please." She pulled out a chair for me and sat in her own.

I looked at her cautiously and sat down. I took in a deep breath and smelt her fear. Before I could question it, she took out a U.S. History textbook.

"Let's start." She smiled.

* * *

-It's-

I placed my stuff in my bedroom and ran a hand through my hair. I couldn't figure out what the whole sudden change of emotion was about.

I pushed the thoughts back and turned to face my sister Laura,"yes?"

"What's up with you?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe. She was looking at me with a calculating look.

"Nothing." I muttered, I slipped past her and ran out the house. I felt myself zone out and my wolf led me to our spot.

I leaned against a tree and took in deep breaths. My thoughts I fought to keep back came rushing forward,"why am I concerned about her? I have my own person to care about, Kate. It's normal for people to switch emotions. I mean, it's normal for people to be bipolar. Yeah, that's it, she's bipolar. Just go on with your life with Kate." I nodded my head to that thought.

My wolf had a different thought,"no. You know it's not true. There's something wrong and you know it. Go find out, listen to her, be her shoulder to cry on. She might be helpful one day."

My mind and wolf went back and forth, and I knew I had to come to a decision. I took out my phone and texted Kate to meet me at the warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

-My-

Helena and I made progress in our work. And I mean our social work and school work. We've built an "I can tolerate you" relationship and I raised my history grade to a D.

"Hey," I greeted Helena walking into our study room.

"Hi." She returned, not looking up from some book. I raised a brow and took it from her,"hey!" She shouted.

"Holes, by Louis Sachar. Seriously? You read this? Why not just see the movie."

She snatched it back,"when you skip the original version, you are lost in what really should have happen. You understand more."

"So? Not like reading the book could help us."

"Mmm. You'll be surprised. Let's get started, shall we?" She asked.

"Mmm. Can't we just sleep instead?" I teased.

I was given a laugh instead.

* * *

-English-

"Come on, Derek! I've told you this ten times! If you mix together electrons and protons you get a…" She waved her hands to egg me on.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaan" she rubbed her eye and I suddenly got it,"An ion!"

"YES!" She praised, falling back in her seat. "Great job!" She smiled.

"Better than three weeks ago?" I joked.

She laughed and looked into my eyes,"yeah." We stared at each other for a while, smiles on both of our faces. She cleared her throat,"yeah. Way better." She took in a deep breath and turned away.

"Umm, where should we start next?" She asked.

I licked my lips and mentally shook my head,'I have a girlfriend.' I chanted in my head. "Uh, how bout English?"

She bit her lips,"uh, yeah. Sure."

I scooted closer to her so I could see the textbook and she blushed and scooted away some.

I leaned past her to get a pencil and she hurriedly pushed one in my hand,"here ya go."

I raised a hand to her cheek, and she flinched,"hey, hey. What's wrong?" I asked.

She moved my hand,"nothing. Um, we can end early. You seem fine." She gathered up her stuff and stood up.

"See ya tomorrow." She said, her dress swishing behind her as she left.

'What was that about?' My wolf asked me. I shrugged at my wolf. 'Maybe you would know if you would TALK to her.'

"I do talk to her." I told my wolf.

'Do you really talk to each other? Or is it just you talking and her listening?'

I growled at my wolf,"I have Kate. I'm perfectly fine not talking to her."

My wolf snarled at me and kept quiet. Finally. I put my stuff up and left.

* * *

-Teacher's-

That afternoon, I was laughing with my friends about my tutoring sessions. One of them were saying something,"bet she sends you into a coma."

"A special one." Josh added on.

"Nah, I hear she's a sworn hag."

"Yeah, I heard that too. But it was also said, she had to move a lot because she kills all the men that try to hit on her."

My wolf was angered at the fact they were talking about Helena.

"Hey! There's no need to talk bad about her." I defended. I turned around and stopped.

Helena was walking with her books in her arms. The sun was shining down on her, making her glow.

"There goes the witch now!" Bonehead Jase shouted out.

She glanced our way and I could see something in her emerald eyes flash. It disappeared and then came anger and sadness. She continued walking.

Normally, I wouldn't have been bothered. But it's weird she didn't make a comeback.

I watched her walk away on the sidewalk and smelt the saltiness of a tear.

"I'm gonna go, guys. Try to explain. We don't know her story, so chill out with the insults." I gave them all the "wolf eye" as Cora put it in all her eleven year old glory.

They stood there gaping at my outburst. I shouldered my backpack and ran after Helena.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called after her. She stopped and turned around.

"Derek? Shouldn't you be with your meathead friends?" She grumbled, moving her braid over her shoulder.

"Yeah, but I couldn't let you walk alone."

" 'Ve been doing it for years. I think I can handle it for one more day. And the next day. And the day after that." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well, that was before you lived in Beacon Hills."

"You'd be surprised." She sung, the skirt of her dress swaying as she walked ahead. I stared at her for a while, trying to think about what she meant. Her head turned, mischievous smile gracing her lips. "You coming?"

I smiled and ran to catch up to her.


	3. Chapter 3

-Fault-  
The next couple of weeks we had a weird type of friendship. We still got on each other's nerves, pushing each other to our limits, but we've gotten close.

Well, I've gotten close to her. I let her in to my life, but she keeps me locked out of her life. Every time I try to get in, she changes the locks.

Currently, I was in the living room still venting anger from our early argument. She was warning me about Kate, saying she was no good. And I didn't believe her. I said some pretty hurtful things to her, before I stormed out.

I went to go find Kate and found her making out with the swim captain, Carlos. I was so angry at myself for yelling at Helena when she was telling the truth. And at Kate for using me. I broke up with her on the spot.

When I came back to apologize, Helena was gone, and the salty smell of tears were trailing out of the room.

That's how I found myself here, in the living room doing my homework angrily. The doorbell rung and Mom and Dad went to go answer, probably to stop looking at me in concern.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Hale. I'm Helena Norwood. I'm Derek's peer tutor. I was wondering if I could speak to him?"

"Yes, of course." Dad said, "out of curiosity, are you related to William and Elizabeth Norwood."

She must have nodded because Mom made an "ah" noise.

"Derek,"she called. "You have a visitor."

I looked up and Helena was staring back at me.

"You're doing your geometry homework?" She asked incredulous. "You hate math."

I shrugged,"we can speak about my homework or we could be talking about what we really should."

"Um, yeah." She sat beside me. "Der…I'm sorry. I heard about what happened. With you and Kate. I knew you were happy with her and I ruined that. I should have kept my mouth shut-" I cut her off.

"No, no. It's completely mine. I was blinded by my 'love' for her, and didn't see the clues." My wolf picking up on her lies. "And in the process I hurt you. So, I should be the one saying sorry. So, I'm really, really sorry."

"Already forgiven." She smiled at me. I smiled back at her. I leaned in and she copied my movement.

We were so close, and then she pulled away,"uh…"she squeaked. She cleared her throat and stuttered out,"so, uh, your geometry looks great. Except problem six."

After a while of fighting with me for my homework, Helena fell asleep on my lap. Her even breathing calming me down. She snuggled closer to me as she shuddered.

I leaned up to the couch and pulled the cover off. Placing it over her sleeping body, I read my book.

Out of nowhere she woke up. She yawned,"hmph. Where am I?" The almost ginger looked around. "Oh. Oh! What time is it?" She looked frantic.

"Seven twenty-four." I answered.

"Crap." She murmured, standing up quickly. She slid on her jacket and gathered up her stuff. "Dad is going to murder me. Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Oh, crap!" She put her bag strap on her shoulder and blushed.

"Uh, I've got to go. Thanks, Derek. For letting me relax here. Uh, see ya later." She ran out the house, yelling out a,"bye, Mr. and Mrs. Hale!"

The door shut and everyone-besides the adults and Laura-looked at me weirdly.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the disappearance! School and my phone was stolen and other events took place. I am really sorry! Forgive me? **

**I own nothing. **

**Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

-I'm-

Friday, a couple of days away from my science test, Helena didn't show up on time.

When she came in, she was wearing a bunch of makeup. "Hi." She whispered. Not meeting my eyes. I could smell the fear and pain radiating off of her.

I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her. She tensed and tried to fight me off. "Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me, please." She whispered.

"Hey. Calm down. Shh. Shh." I soothed. She cried and I slid us down to the ground.

We spent the whole class period in our spot in the library. With my arms around her, and her sobbing in my shoulder. When she stopped, I tried to get her off my lap, but she whimpered.

She refused to put more than a centimeter between us. Her nose stayed in my neck and my arms stayed on her waist.

When the bell rung, I didn't question her and we walked out, arms wrapped around each other, me carrying her books. No one questioned it and we didn't explain it.

* * *

-writing-  
Later that night, a knock on the door happened. I got up and stretched, bones popping.

I opened the door and Helena was outside, she looked at me and a blush flushed her cheeks.

"Hi, Derek." She looked down and her blush deepened. I looked down too and I was in my t-shirt and jeans.

"Uh, hi." I answered.

"I was-uh-wondering if I could talk to you in private."

"Yeah. Sure." I grabbed my jacket and when I turned back around she leaned to the left.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Hale. It's nice to see you again. I'm just here to steal Derek for a bit."

"Ok, dear." Mom answered,"Don't give him back!" She called as I was shutting the door.

"Mom!" I yelled before I completely closed it.

Helena had a small smile on her face. I led her to the porch swing and she looked at me crazily.

"Nope. Not sitting on that." She refused.

"Come on. It's safe." I coaxed.

"Nope. You might try something."

I gave my best innocent smile,"what? You mean something like this?" I grabbed her arm and yanked her beside me.

She gave a short squeal of surprise before laughing,"you. Are a jerk, my friend."

A pang went through my heart at being a "friend". I smiled anyway though,"only to you, Nerd."

"Whatever, Meathead."

We laughed and she snuggled into my side. Her hands wrapped around my arm and slid down till they reached mine.

I entwined our fingers and gently swayed us back and forth. She brought her feet under her so she could enjoy a little more.

"Der…I'm sorry…about today. It was totally out of the blue and unprofessional of me. I'm here to help you and not the other way around."

I stopped her,"hey. None of that. We all need someone to lean on. The more we fight that fact, the harder the break down."

She looked up at me with a smile. "Thanks. For the comfort. You're so nice to me. That's why I think I'm ready to talk."

She snuggled closer to me, like she was getting ready to listen to a horror story.

"Long story summarized-I know what your and the rest of your family's secret is. Like every full moon secret. Before you go all 'you traitor and get out my face' you should know the story why.

"Long ago, my many great grandfather was a Elizabethan. He loved the time. The food, the system, the sexism. So, he raised his children in his ways. And in order to carry the family name, made them marry a werewolf.

"The females that were wolves, we couldn't turn until we were mated. We still have our extreme senses, we go through the pull of the full moon, we just can't transform. That's how I could tell you and most of your family was. By the smell.

"As the time went past, that part of our generation stood. Of course we've upgraded. We still believe in their ways, except I go to school. I know how to drive a car, I know how to do normal teenage things. But, when I get home…

"Back in those days, men could beat their wife as long as her side was poorer than the man's. That what's happening at my house.

"My dad beats my mom when he's drunk. She doesn't even do anything wrong! She addresses him the right way, she cooks, she cleans, she takes care of our needs. But he still hurts her." She took a shaky breath, I squeezed her hand in encouragement.

"When I tried to help my mom heal, my dad…he would hurt me too. He did so much torturing, but I refused to cry out.

I pulled her closer to me so I could wrap my free arm around her. Her hot tears falling on my shirt.

"When I got home later that day, my dad…he…he…he told me I was to get married to this wolf named Kincaid. It's said he's so brutal he has no problem killing or hitting females. I was suppose to marry him after graduation.

"That's sorta why we've been moving. When my father calmed down, he broke off the engagement. Kincaid didn't like that, so he, uh, tries to terrorize me and my family. When he succeeds, he plans on forcing a marriage for him and me.

"He succeeded. We're staying here from now on till my eighteenth birthday. Then, he will marry me and whisk me away somewhere to carry out the family tradition.

"And I don't want to get married to an abuser. I want to get married to a man who will support me. I need someone to love me for me and I can look forward to walk through the door and see him waiting for me with arms wide open.

"And oh god. I sound like a whining four year old. I guess I just like the way when you look like you're not listening but you are. It makes it easier to come clean. So thanks for listening." She wiped her eyes and made a move to get up.

My hand and arm held her down. "No. Stay." I pulled her into my lap and let her cry in my chest.

"So that's why you've been keeping me out?" I was trying to confirm.

"Yes. I thought you might think I was weird and might leave me alone to fight for a since of normality."

"You thought I was going to do that?" I chuckled unamused,"I wouldn't and I couldn't. You mean too much to me."

She snorted,"you say that now. Wait till you meet him."

"Oh yeah. I'll push you in the way and run for my life." I joked.

"I expect nothing else, my jester in a motley coat." She laughed, snuggling closer to my neck. Her hand squeezing mine.

We rocked back and forth basking in the silence. She looked up at me and I looked down at her. "Thank you. For sticking by me."

"Anything for you, my nerdy damsel." I replied.

She leaned up and kissed me. I sat there. Completely shocked. When I was going to respond she pulled away.

"Oh, goodness. I'm sorry. Uh, I don't know why I did that. I'm suppose to be faithful till marriage. Um, I need to, uh, go. I'm so, so sorry."

She was off the swing and off the porch before I could calm her down. She ran away from the house with werewolf speed.

"Oh, my god." I muttered.

I turned and saw my older sister's hair fly from the window. I growled and walked inside.

Laura's hand touched my shoulder,"I'm sorry little bro. I couldn't tell you sooner. I was sworn to secrecy."

I grabbed her hand in mine,"I know. But we've got to do something. I can't let her marry him."

"What? Why not?" Uncle Peter asked, coming out of nowhere.

"I-I-I think I might be falling for her." I answered, face serious.


	5. Chapter 5

**First I will like to say, sorry for the absence. But on the bright side, LAST WEEK! Second, I am terribly behind and need to get some school work done. If you want faster updates, you have to give me some motive, to stop what I'm doin and give a quick update. Lol, jk...maybe. But anyways, story wise, the stories written out basically, I'm just waiting for great spacing times. Longer chapter this one is. **

**I own nothing-Jeff Davis does. Derek rocks. And Scott is a idiot while Stiles is adorable. **

**Meanwhile, in reality, A woman is stuck on the side of a road. Sorry, I'm excited and really random. Please review, favorite, follow. If you have any ideas for making this story a sequel or longer, PM is the best way to reach me. Love ya FF. I'm off to do my make up work!**

* * *

-This-  
Next Monday, Helena didn't show up at all. So I did what any other person would do. I went to her house.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A Helena twin opened the door.

I could see the bruises and scars on her face. Her make up did a good job hiding it from the human eye but not from me.

"Hello." Mrs. Helena greeted.

"Hi. My name is Derek Hale. I'm looking for your daughter, Helena." I said.

"Uh, I'm sorry. She's not here." Her eyes looked up to a window on the left.

"Oh, ok, thanks. I'll be on my way then."

"I'll let her know you stopped by." She said, shutting the door.

I climbed the nearest tree and began sneaking my way to her room. I peaked through the window and there she was wearing a very old fashioned dress that looked great on her.

It was red and had two frilly stripes; one going down on each side of the skirt. In the middle of the two stripes was red lace that made an "x" as it went down.

The bodice looked like the bottom of the dress except more frills on the neck area and the sleeves had some frills on the wrist area. It showed me a great view of her shoulders. Around her neck was a necklace with a bunch of rubies.

Her hair was loose and wavy. She sighed looking at her reflection. "Why did you let yourself get attach? I knew I had no chance, but I fell anyway. I just hope before graduation, I get to say 'I love you'. Most likely I won't. Because he probably hates me."

"Who hates you? And who do you love?"

She shrieked,"Derek!" She turned and blushed,"what are you doing here?" I motioned for her to unlock the window.

I slid in and asked my question again.

"I thought you might hate me for kissing you. You just got your heart broken to pieces and I forced myself on you."

I touched her gently,"I don't hate you. I don't. You're too…pure for me to hate." I brushed her hair behind her ear. I leaned in to kiss her cheek,"in fact, quite the opposite. I love you."

I watched her gape. "What? No you don't. You just pity me. You don't have to do that. My family has been doing this for four centuries and a decade and a year. I can continue this. You don't have to feel obligated to think you love me just because I love you and-" she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I don't pity you. If anything, I admire your strength. I admire the way when you're angry you let things slip. Like the fact you love me."

She looked down and away. I brought her face back to mine,"good. I'm happy we feel the same about each other. I was blinded by the want to be cool. And I let myself get lost so deep I believed I loved Kate. My wolf told me that she wasn't the one. He was edging me closer to you, but I fought."

My lips leaned closer to hers,"and I'm glad I tapped out."

"But what about-" My lips slammed onto hers. She kissed back after her shock wore down.

I begged for permission into her mouth with my tongue. She opened immediately. My hand slid down to her neck to pull her closer.

Her hands slid into my hair and I gasped as she pulled. I felt my eyes flicker in want. I walked her back to her bed and lied her down.

I hovered above her and my jade eyes met her emerald ones. My lips traveled to her neck and my wolf told me to suck a mark. I licked the skin instead and kissed it gently. She moaned. I looked up at her and she was blushing hard.

Her bottom lip was in between her teeth and I took it out. "Don't be embarrassed. It's normal. Besides, I like your moans." I watched as the blush traveled down her neck and moved to place kisses where it stopped.

When I got to her jugular vein, my wolf forced me to smell it. I sighed into her neck and felt my teeth grow. My wolf getting ready to claim her.

I felt my teeth touch her soft layer of skin and before I could press down, I bit the wolf back and rolled off of her. She gasped at the sudden movement. I apologized immediately.

She placed a hand on my cheek, I leaned closer to her touch,"nothing I didn't want."

I kissed her gently and placed my face into her neck.

A couple of minutes later, a man came crashing through the room,"Helena! Your mother has been calling your name for the last-" He stopped as he took a look around.

"Who on God's green earth is this? Have you been whoring around with him? Because I swear on your grandmother's grave I will hurt you worse than you can imagine. I promised Kincaid a virgin, and that will be exactly what he gets. I will not have this family terrorized because you refuse to keep your dress down."

I growled at him for speaking so harshly to her. She placed a hand on my chest.

"No, Father. This is Derek. He's my-"

"Boyfriend." I interjected.

"from school." She said, glancing at me in shock.

"Hm. And does he know what he's getting into?"

"I've tried to warn him, Father. But he's as stubborn as his mother." She confirmed.

I didn't know whether to be offended or flattered, so I kept my face emotionless.

"Well, boy, it looks like your with her till her final week before her marriage. You have ten weeks. Make them count." I guess this was his way of giving us his blessing.

"You can start by having dinner with us." He commanded. "Elizabeth! Prepare an extra plate! We have some company!"

"Yes, dear." She answered.

When I say dinner was awkward, I mean it was awkward. For dinner was beef stew and cornbread.

Helena stopped me from grabbing the soup spoon and gave me my teaspoon. "Thanks." I smiled.

From the corner of my eye, I saw her mom smile at us. While she was drinking some of her drink, Mr. Norwood asked me,"so, young man, if you are deeply in love with my daughter, do you plan on fighting Kincaid?"

I heard Helena and Mrs. Norwood choke. Helena wiped her mouth to hide the smile as she recalled our earlier conversation. But it came off as she realized what my answer will be.

"Excuse me, Father. But Derek seems to be running low on drink. And I am too. May I steal him away so we may refill our cups with fresh tea?"

"Yes, yes. Of course. Do bring him back." She back out of the seat and stood up. She was dressed in a simple yellow dress that showed her shoulders for dinner. Having changed from her wedding dress.

I grabbed our cups and followed her into the kitchen. I watched her fill the kettle with water. She sighed and rubbed her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't turn around or answer. She simply shook her head and turned off the water.

I watched as she placed the kettle on the stove. "You have to tell me what's wrong."

She sighed again,"I don't want you to get hurt because of me. But I also want you to fight for me. I know it's wrong to hope for something like that, but, I want to know what love looks like."

She continuously avoided my gaze as she took down some stuff for our tea.

I wanted so bad to see her crown braid and green eyes, but she won't let me. Finally, my wolf couldn't take it.

I grabbed her wrist roughly in my hands and whirled her around to face me. I took in a deep calming breath and whispered,"I want to fight for you. I want to keep you. I want to start a new tradition and generation. I love you and it will kill not only my wolf but me as well to see you get married to another male."

She whispered roughly back at me,"you'll get killed. Kincaid is not some weak wolf. Ok? Kincaid has a history so rough, even my three year old cousin knows it and is so scared, he refuses to come out of a full moon. We use that story to keep him in check. That's how bad he is!"

"I've heard." I whispered back. "That doesn't mean I won't fight for you. I'd rather die trying to get you to stay with me."

"I know. And that's what scares me so bad!" She huffed with annoyance.

"Why are you so stubborn?" I growled quietly.

"I don't know. Why are you so thick-skulled?"

I crashed my lips onto hers and she kissed back immediately. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I began to suck marks into the side of her neck, watching as they disappeared almost instantly.

My wolf decided that its had enough of watching our marks go away and forced my teeth to lengthen.

I went back to that vein that has been teasing me since I saw her in her wedding dress.

Just as I was getting ready to bite, the kettle began to screech.

"Oh!" Helena gasped, turning around to turn off the stove and put some tea leaves into the pot. She hummed a song softly as she waited for the time. When she was satisfied that the time enough time went by, she poured us both a cup.

"Honey or sugar?" She asked.

I shrugged,"I'm no tea expert. You decide for me."

"Wildflower honey it is then." She poured a little bit in both of our cups and stirred the drink up.

I followed her into the dining room again balancing both our cups and she was carrying the teapot.

"Father, Mother, would you like some?" She asked.

"Of course, my child." Mr. Norwood answered.

The mom didn't say anything, but Helena poured some anyway. At my questioning look, Helena's father looked my way,"the wife wants what the husband wants. That is how we keep the balance."

I watched Helena gracefully sit back down and she began to eat her stew like it was totally normal.

"So, boy, are you going to answer my question?" He prodded.

I glanced at my girlfriend, but all she did was sip her tea. I guess she was letting me decide. I took a deep breath before answering firmly,"yes, sir. I do."

I smelt her happiness and sadness come my way and watched as she hid her smile behind a napkin.

* * *

-crazily-

I rolled my eyes for the probably trillionth time as I denied her again. I was taking her on our cazillionth date, and she refused to let it be a surprise.

When we got close, I told her to cover her nose and shut her eyes. I told her to breath using her mouth.

The familiar smell of burgers filling my nose. She began to squirm as she didn't like being senseless. I uncovered her ears and took down her hands. She looked up at me questioning me with her eyes.

"Remember when you said you never had a burger?" I chuckled.

"I got permission to let you try one."

She squealed and jumped into my arms. Her legs wrapping around my waist as she kissed me. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around her to support her weight. Soon, we were making out in the parking lot of Burger King. **(A/N: My friends thought that might be weird and funny. I did too. Sooo...yeah.)**

When I managed to pry her off of me, I smiled,"I never seen a girl get so excited about a burger. I think I might deprive you from more fast foods."

"Don't you dare." She glared at me. I laughed and pulled her into the burger place.

"Hi, welcome to Burger King, how may I help you?" An elderly lady asked us.

I kept my arms wrapped around her waist,"I would like to have a triple whopper meal."

Helena's hands wrapped in mine and she swayed us side to side. "Don't know."

I snorted,"that's the first."

She scoffed and lightly stepped on my foot,"jerk. Order for me, please?"

I rolled my eyes,"she'll like a cheeseburger meal."

The old lady smiled at us,"of course. You two are so adorable together."

We both blushed and I paid for our meal and we sat in a booth. She snuggled close to me and we both waited for the number to get called.

I kissed her forehead gently. Neither one of us wanted to bring up that this was our last week to be together. We just wanted to enjoy the moment.

We held hands as we went to grab our food. She looked at the burger questioningly.

"This doesn't look good for you." She murmured. Poking the bun.

I snorted,"if you eat it right, it is. Come on, just try it. Please?"

"How do I eat it?" She questioned.

"It's like teaching a scientist how to tie his shoes." I thought to myself. "It's cute." Oh god. She's changing me.

"Just pick it up on both sides of the bun. The top and bottom, yeah, like that. And take a bite." I demonstrated what I told her to do and watched the magic happen.

She took in a deep breath and hesitantly took a bite.

"How is it?" I asked.

She smiled,"I can't believe I haven't tried one of these."

I laughed," glad you like it." I leaned down and kissed her quickly. She ate the whole burger and still ate some of her fries.

"I'm impressed. I thought you would stop at half a burger."

"What can I say? You and your family seem determine to get my fat."

"I had no choice in that." I defended. She gave me a look.

"Ok, ok. Maybe I had a little part in that."

"Mmmmhmmm." She hummed. I held open the car door for her and shut the door.


End file.
